Psychosis
by GryfoTheGreat
Summary: Flynn thinks he's someone else, and the mirror-man thinks so too. Flynn and Guy, no pairings.


**A/N: This may be one of the weirder things I have written in a while. The whole resemblance between Guy and Flynn does interest me though, and I wanted to see what I could do with that. The writing is very disjointed, so it may be a little difficult to read...sorry?**

**No pairings in this, just some implied, and even then that's only if you squint really hard.**

**I do not own the Tales series.**

* * *

><p>Sometimes he wakes up screaming.<p>

Flynn isn't a spiritual person. He doesn't believe in reincarnation, past lives, nothing like that. There is simply no credibility to it. Flynn is the sort of person who has to see it before he can believe it (and even then, according to Yuri, that'll take some time.) Other people may call it narrow-minded, but it's gotten Flynn this far ('to Commandant, even!' he thinks, still somewhat in awe of his newly acquired position) and he isn't going to stop now.

The dreams change all that.

_He backs into the unlit fireplace. His sister screams "go, go!"_

_He's buried, buried, under a mountain of females ('cause the men are long dead)_

_Van drags him through the city, eyes darting frenziedly, hiding from the slave traders who'll gobble them u pin a moment_

_Pere conceals him, claims he's his grandson (father and mother killed mining)_

Flynn wakes up, realizes that _he's_ the one yelling, and is greeted by a pillow thrown at his face by an irate Yuri from the other side of the room (he'd said, "Like hell am I sleeping in the same bed as you," and had dragged in a single bed from a random storeroom.)

They still can't sleep alone.

Flynn knows that what Yuri did was not out of order; it's what Flynn does when Yuri wakes up with a wild look, falls out of bed, and shivers (clouds rush before his eyes. Occasionally, he wishes Duke didn't save him.)

Slowly, the dreams start to poison his own life; almost unnoticeably at first, but problems soon begin to emerge.

He can no longer talk to Sodia; the woman gets animated when she speaks, and tends to grab onto him in an effort to make her point, shaking his arm. He used to take it in his stride (though it _was_ annoying), but last time she did it, he'd had a flashback that wasn't his-

_bodies bodies bodies blood blood blood they're all dead dead dead_

-and he staggers away from her, falls over, and her eyes are full of hurt. He reaches out his hand, and she storms from the room in a whirl of silver and blue.

Judith approached him the other day to ask him about restocking in Aurnion. That went about as well as expected, seeing he was already more than intimidated by her (Flynn admires her, though, not that he'd admit it; not many would have the guts to fight in an outfit like that.)

It scared him, though. Momentarily, her hair fell down in a curtain of light brown, red eyes turned blue, she shrunk, and her clothes darkened into a dress that was far too modest for Judy's taste.

Flynn freaked out.

_Van sings the ancient song for him as his eyes slide closed and he plunges into an abyss of nightmares_

_Tear stands strong, beautiful in battle, holy hymns pouring from her moths as tears pour from her tired eyes, each note a sword in Van's stomach_

He can't even talk to Estelle: the princess, out of worry, places a tiny hand on his metal plated shoulder-

And he hits her, his arm has a mind not his own, and he can only watch, helpless in his horror as the metal on his gauntlet tears her perfect cheek open.

_Natalia squares up to him, pokes him in his chest, orders ringing in his ears, "you will be under my command someday!"_

_And Asch is gone and Natalia is half gone too_

Yuri drags him out of the room, eyes burning, and shoves him roughly against the marble wall of the corridor.

"What the fuck-"

_-is your problem, Guy?" Luke demands, in one of his pissy moods. He laughs awkwardly, "Haha, you know I can't help it, you're so easy to tease!"_

"I don't know..." Flynn whispers brokenly, as the red fades from Yuri's hair and face, eyes returning to granite again. His clothes are no longer white-they're so dark...why?

Yuri drops him, stares at him in disgust, and turns around abruptly. He can hear Estelle's shocked sobs from the other room. He can almost imagine Yuri crouching down beside her, "don't worry, he's not himself Estelle, don't cry!"

_Natalia keeps on crying; Luke looks at her, tells her "I don't know you." Natalia still won't take the amnesia as an excuse_

Flynn looks into the mirror opposite him, eyes wheeling wildly.

He doesn't get it. The man in the mirror is undeniably him, down to his platinum-blond hair and sea-blue eyes. Yes, the mirror-Flynn's skin is shade darker than his own, and maybe his hair spikes a different way. The mirror-man also wears clothes that Flynn himself knows he wouldn't wear in a million years (he even wears a choker! A collar! A dog's collar! Yuri teases him enough as it is, that'd just add fuel to the fire-)

But it's him, it's him, it's him, and Flynn is going mad.

Rita shines a light into his eye. "Huh. His brain seems to be functioning properly...hmm."

_Anise is in one of her moods, bouncing around him wearing Jade's Doctor Mambo costume that hangs down to her shoes. "Hey, don't I look cuuute, Guy? ~" she sings, and he receives a punch for his trouble when he tells her that she looks stupid_

Despite Rita's contact, he hasn't gone wild yet. He looks down and realises that his arms are restrained, leather bindings keeping him down.

For some reason, it doesn't surprise him.

Behind Rita, if he cranes his neck, he can see Raven, slumped down in a chair. He sees Flynn, and shoots him a roguish grin and a wink. His bottle clinks against the wall, and Raven glances back in worry; he obviously doesn't want the bottle to break.

_Jade slouches against a gnarled tree, abandoning his military posture for once. His glasses slide down his nose, but he makes no attempt to push them back up. The glass clutched loosely in his hand is half filled with a pungent amber liquid, the bottle on the ground completely empty._

_Guy sighs, and retreats to his tent with a wince. A soft glow and a melodic voice escapes Tear's tent; she has been tending to their wounds all day, ever since they confronted the monster in the crag._

_Luke still hasn't woken up_

Rita finishes her examination, a confused look on her face; for once, the genius mage doesn't understand. "It sounds like a mild case of dissociative identity disorder...but he shows none of the other symptoms...come on." Raven follows her out of the rooms. Complaints like 'why do I have to help you?' can be heard, along with a few bangs. Rita hasn't been in very good mood recently, not since he hit Estelle-

"_-my most cherished," Anise whispers, skinny arms curled around her knees_

He shakes his head like an irritable dog.

He can hear voices from the other room, yelling. "Go mind him!" Rita orders. "Heaven knows what he'll do in that state...but I don't think he'll hurt you." He can hear a child complaining in the other room. Rita sighs, and her voice softens considerably. "Please, Karol. I'm...worried about him; he could hurt himself badly, and then, I don't know what I'd do...what we'd all do, even. Please. Just this once."

There is silence for a short time. But finally, with an admittance of "Fine. But you owe me, Rita!" Karol crashes into the room.

"Hey? F-Flynn?" He looks at him hesitantly, like Flynn is a liger barely under control.

That hurts a little. Flynn knows he wouldn't hurt a child.

_Ion rests his hands on Guy's upper arm, light green fonons clustering around him. Guy tries to keep himself under control, but he can't help but let surges of bloodlust rumble up and down his body. Ion tries to calm him, but eventually Tear has to sing the first hymn and the nightmares come back in full force_

Flynn looks at Karol, wondering why his hair and eyes are a warm brown, not sage green.

"Why aren't you dead?" he asks, and Karol just keeps on looking at him, fear evident in his eyes.

Finally, finally, Rita has an explanation.

"The only theory I can think of is that of reincarnation. The flashbacks that aren't his, the multiple similarities between us and the people he talks about, the inherited traits, the near-identical facial features...it's all I can think of." She obviously isn't happy with it. Rita is like him in that respect;she won't believe it until she has proof.

"_The miasma has poisoned the fonons inside her body." and Luke crumples a bit, eyes sliding shut_

Estelle looks at her. "Is there any way to remedy it..?" she presses, in her soft voice.

Rita crosses her arms and begins to chew her lip. "I can't think of anything that will fix him. What's strange is that this is the first time it occurred...maybe he encountered a trigger..? But, back to the point; we're going to have to deal with it. I think that he'll mainly be okay if women don't come into contact with him, and he doesn't seem to associate anybody outside of our group with the flashbacks."

Flynn nods. Yuri looks at him, still suspicious, and voices his concerns. "I still think he should take a break from work."

_Noelle is so worried about him; ever since they came back from Eldrant, he hasn't emerged from the workshop for more than five minutes_

Flynn starts to object, but Raven cuts him off. This isn't really Raven, though; this is Schwann speaking, as he does occasionally. "That's out of the question. Terca Lumireis is still turbulent. The guilds are barely functioning, and there are a lot of people who would capitalize on that, given a chance. I hate to say it, but we need the knights right now."

_Frings, blood bubbling up his throat;"I wish I could have done more"_

Yuri looks churlish. "But-"

"No." Flynn looks at him and meets his eye. "I need to get back to work. Sch-, I mean, Raven is right. We need this like a hole in the head. The knights don't know of my, um, mental instability, am I correct?"

Judith nods. "Yes. Sodia seems to have kept quiet about it. They just think you're taking a well-deserved break." A smile crosses her face. "They really do respect you."

_Guy makes a face at Peony, and starts to drag the rappigs along behind him. Of course, Peony's rappigs would require a nobleman to walk them; at least they didn't give him degrading jobs like this back in Baticul!_

Yuri stares at him again. "Don't push yourself. If you feel like you need to take a break-

"I will." Flynn finishes the sentence. He grins at Yuri. "I'm not a workaholic anymore...unlike you."

The other man, smiles uncertainly. "Brave Vesperia has a part to play as well, and I'm not going to let you take all the credit, Commandant! Isn't that right, Captain Karol?

Karol, who has remained silent for the whole discussion, grins and punches the air. "Yeah! Brave Veperia will soldier on!"

_Luke is completely determined to die, and even has a yelling match with Asch over which one of the pair receives the honour of dying a really painful death. Seriously, he just wants to bang their heads together and call it a day_

Estelle giggles at him. Repede chimes in with a howl of agreement. Rita shakes her head, and starts to mutter. "But if I could get some Rugnican Death Caps and test them out...they do have hallucinatory effects, but..."and wanders off, continuing on in the same vein.

The rest file from his room, talking among themselves, and Flynn slumps down on his bed, and hopes that his dreams will be normal tonight.

"_Not gonna happen", the mirror man smirks, and stabs him with his sword._

Flynn wakes up screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>Please do review if you can; I know this isn't really gonna get many hits or anything because it's a crossover, but I really would appreciate it, since I am thinking of writing some other Tales crossovers. <strong>_**~Gryfo**_


End file.
